


Adventures of the Kitty Commanders

by wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)



Series: Playing in the Soft Wars Sandbox [26]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka has A Brilliant Idea, Anakin helps, CC-2224 | Cody is a Little Shit, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Semi-Crack, Shebse gonna shebse, Star Wars AU - Soft Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian
Summary: Ahsoka requests an appointment with the Vod'alor. Cody did NOT expect this to be the reason why.aka....Ahsoka has an idea for a children's cartoon and Cody wonders why it brought her to his office.
Series: Playing in the Soft Wars Sandbox [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725601
Comments: 32
Kudos: 136
Collections: Open Source Soft Wars





	Adventures of the Kitty Commanders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SailorSol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSol/gifts).



> This is entirely SailorSol's fault. Sol threw out the idea of a Paw Patrol type show but with the kitty commanders and my brain wouldn't let it go. So here we are!
> 
> Enjoy a little silly semi-crack fic this New Years Eve! I hope everyone has a healthy and happy New Year.
> 
> Many thanks to Evilkillerpoptarts and Shira for betaing. And also for already giving me an idea for a follow up!

CWCWCWCWCW

The moment Cody’s door opened and an unusually cheerful Ahsoka and an amused looking Anakin walked in, he knew he would have a headache by the time this meeting was over.

No. He had known there would be a headache involved from the moment Ahsoka felt the need to _schedule an appointment._ Any member of the family scheduling an appointment was a sign of trouble. It was just a question of what kind.

“Hey, Alor!” Ahsoka greeted as she settled into one of the comfortable chairs in his office.

Yep, there was the headache starting. If she was calling him _that,_ then this was something official…

“Ahsoka, Anakin. Good to see you,” Cody responded.

As if they hadn’t just been at his house the evening before for latemeal.

The Togruta grinned.

“I have something very important to discuss with you!” Ahsoka exclaimed, sitting up as straight as she could.

Anakin raised an eyebrow.

“Ok, _we_ have something to discuss with you,” she corrected. Paused. “But it was mainly my idea!”

“And what is this idea?” Cody prodded, hoping to avoid a squabble.

Anakin held up a folder while Ahsoka brandished two different datapads.

“It’s for a cartoon! A kids one. The Littles will _love it_!” Ahsoka said emphatically.

Dread and confusion warred within Cody. _Why_ did she have to come to him for it?

“It would feature you and the other commanders in kitty form going on adventures!” the Togruta continued.

And that was why she needed his approval. Anything using the actual likeness (in _any_ form) of one or more of the Vode needed Official Approval from the Office of the Vod’alor. He had never quite expected it to lead to things like _this._

“How would that even _work_?” Cody asked, the first question that came to mind tumbling out before he could even fully formulate a reaction.

“With their specially designed ship, of course!” Anakin chimed in, holding up several pieces of flimsi with what was apparently said ship on it.

That would explain _his_ involvement then. Ahsoka was good at fixing ships, but Anakin was better at designing them. Cody had a feeling he had designed other equipment for this too. It certainly fit his skillset.

Still, he wasn’t sure how he felt about any of this.

“Ahsoka,” Cody started with a heavy sigh. “I’m not sure this is a good idea.”

The Togruta pouted.

“But it’s a great idea! It would be so much fun! You and Rex and the others were all such _cute_ cats. Children would love it!” she insisted. “The show can be both fun and educational!”

Cody regretted every single one of his life choices.

And also most of Obi-Wan and Rex’s. His having to deal with these two menaces was entirely their fault, after all.

“What…what are your ideas for the actual _stories_?” the clone asked with a sigh.

He was certain he would regret the question, but he had to know.

Ahsoka _beamed_ as she started to lay out the ideas. Some were heavily watered-down versions of battles, but with them as cats instead of people. Some were nothing more than _shenanigans_ taking place on their ship or at their homeworld base. Some were outlandish stories that bore no resemblance to _anything_ that had actually ever happened to any of them. There was certainly enough variety to be appealing to children.

She handed over the datapads and Cody flipped through them as she talked. There were sketches for scenes, holos of both of his and the other Shebse’s misadventures as cats and even a couple of scripts already written. Cody had to admit, she really had put a lot of thought into this. Some of the stories sounded good, some sounded ridiculous, but he acknowledged he was not the target audience.

“Say I give the approval. How will it be made and distributed? Have you talked to Dogma about reading over any contract you are offered? Do you know what fair rates would be?” Cody questioned.

Ahsoka hesitated just a bit, but Anakin had those answers.

“Padme knows the head of the children’s network on Naboo. Her friend looked over the preliminaries and really liked it. So, pending your approval, they would be happy to produce the show. Padme mentioned it to Bail who brought it up to Queen Breha _and_ Senator Chuchi. Alderaan and Pantora would be interested in licensing it as well. And of course, Ahsoka would run any and all contracts by Dogma before signing them. Rex would never let her hear the end of it otherwise.”

“See! I planned for all of what I could and asked for help on what I couldn’t!” Ahsoka said proudly. “We’ve got it all covered.”

“I’m proud of you,” Cody assured with a smile.

“And if the show does well, they mentioned possibly wanting to do holobooks and maybe even _toys_! And we would get a portion of the profits for those too,” Ahsoka said. She added shyly, “I’d donate all of that to the care funds for the Littles.”

A menace she might be, but she was one of _his_ and Cody wouldn’t change her.

“That’s generous and wonderful of you,” he said proudly.

Ahsoka smiled widely.

“What are you going to call it?” Cody asked.

“Adventures of the Kitty Commanders!” she chirped.

Anakin wrinkled his nose. “We are _not_ calling it that. It’s fine as a working title but it definitely needs better.”

Ahsoka frowned. “We? This was _my_ idea!”

“I helped!”

“Children,” Cody scolded, resulting in matching contrite looks. “I’m sure you can discuss this civilly”

“Yes, sir,” came the matching grumbles.

These two were _ridiculous_.

“So…is that a yes? You approve?” Ahsoka asked hopefully.

Cody sighed, but nodded.

“You have my approval. Fill out the official forms and I’ll sign them.”

Ahsoka grinned.

“Great, thank you!”

“You’re welcome. I have one stipulation,” Cody said with a grin.

“Oh?” Ahsoka asked.

“The rest of us are adult cats, but Rex is a kitten.”

Ashoka nearly laughed herself off her chair before gasping out, “Deal!”

“Actually, make that two,” the clone added. “We keep this quiet. The rest of the Shebse don’t find out until it gets released.”

Anakin and Ahsoka both grinned.

“Deal! I can’t wait to see how they react!” Ahsoka giggled.

There was a moment of quiet before she spoke again.

“Now, wait until you hear about my idea for a cartoon with most of Torrent as puppies!”

CWCWCWCWCW

**Author's Note:**

> Cody, Rex and the other Shebse were turned into cats in these fics by Project0506:  
> [That Feline Feeling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872651)  
> [The Fast and the Furriest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196540)


End file.
